1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With advantages of high definition, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and an extensive range of applications, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream device among various display products. The conventional LCD panel is constituted by an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. Moreover, photo spacers are disposed between the color filter substrate and the active device array substrate, so as to maintain a cell gap between the two substrates and to control a thickness of the liquid crystal layer.
Typically speaking, in order to prevent the photo spacers from affecting an aperture ratio of the LCD panel, the photo spacers are disposed around the scan lines of the black matrix in the color filter substrate and the active device array substrate. However, when the LCD panel is pressed or under stress, a relative displacement may be generated between the color filter substrate and the active device array substrate, such that a light originally shielded by the black matrix is leaked. Consequently, a movable mura phenomenon occurs on the LCD panel. Particularly, since a strong electric field is typically generated around the scan lines, the liquid crystal molecules located therein has a chaotic tilt direction. Therefore, when relative displacement is generated between the color filter substrate and the active device array substrate, light leakage severely affects a display quality of the LCD panel.